Autumn Fall
by Black Lunalite
Summary: "You do not have to be worry, I'll stay by by your side. Forever. I'd do anything for you." –Park Jimin. / MinYoon slight!Hoseok x Yoongi. BL, AU. / This story is dedicated for #SADENDINGFORLYFE2K16


**Autumn Fall**

 **Pair** :

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance.

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

"You do not have to be worry, I'll stay by by your side. Forever. I'd do anything for you." –Park Jimin. / MinYoon slight!Hoseok x Yoongi. BL, AU. / This story is dedicated for #SADENDINGFORLYFE2K16

 **Warning** :

 _ **BL, AU, FICTION. Some crack pair.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Autumn Fall**

 _Jimin memiliki dia._

 _Sosok kekasih paling manis yang pernah Jimin kenal seumur hidupnya._

 _Ya, dia._

 _Pusat dunia Jimin, napasnya, cahayanya, kekuatan hidupnya._

 _Min Yoongi._

 _The one and only one.._

Jimin tersenyum seraya melihat kekasihnya yang berkulit putih pucat tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Kekasihnya terlihat menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan kelihatannya dia benar-benar tenggelam dalam lagu yang sedang diputar dari kedua benda mungil itu.

Senyum Jimin masih bertahan di bibirnya saat Yoongi tiba di hadapannya, "Hei," sapanya.

Yoongi mendongak, tersenyum tipis –sangat tipis, pada Jimin. "Hai, Jim." Sapanya acuh, seraya menarik salah satu _earphone_ dari telinganya.

"Kelasmu sudah selesai? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, dia menyumpal kembali telinganya dengan _earphone_. Kemudian setelahnya dia berjalan mendahului Jimin. Yoongi tidak melihatnya, dia tidak melihat Jimin yang tersenyum sendu seraya berjalan mengikuti langkah Yoongi.

Mereka berjalan bersisian menyusuri koridor sampai akhirnya Yoongi berhenti melangkah. Jimin yang berjalan di sebelahnya ikut menghentikan langkahnya, "Kenapa?" tanya Jimin.

Jimin melihat jika Yoongi terpaku pada satu objek dan saat Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi, dia melihat salah satu teman _underground rapper_ Yoongi, Hoseok, sedang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon dan kelihatannya dia tengah menulis sesuatu.

Lidah Jimin terasa gatal sekali ingin bertanya kenapa Yoongi menatap temannya hingga seperti itu?

Kenapa? Bahkan Jimin yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya selama dua tahun terakhir pun tidak pernah mendapatkan tatapan sedalam itu dari Yoongi.

"Jim, kau duluan saja."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jimin, berusaha menjaga nada suaranya tetap datar walaupun dia merasa hatinya berdarah.

"Aku ingin menemani Hoseok." Dan setelahnya Yoongi langsung berjalan meninggalkan Jimin, dia berlari kecil menghampiri Hoseok kemudian menyapanya dengan senyum manis hingga matanya menyipit.

Sementara Jimin hanya bisa berdiri di koridor dengan wajah bodoh hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan.

Tidak, dia tidak apa-apa.

Jimin baik-baik saja.

Toh ini bukan pertama kalinya Yoongi melakukan ini padanya.

Ya, Yoongi yang selalu dia agungkan sebagai kekasihnya, nyatanya mungkin saja sudah tidak lagi menganggap Jimin sebagai kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk menatap buku rekening banknya dengan dahi berkerut. Dua bulan lagi adalah perayaan hari jadi Jimin dan Yoongi yang ketiga dan Jimin berniat memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Yoongi. Tahun lalu Jimin memberikan Yoongi boneka Kumamon berukuran sangat besar yang dia beli langsung dari Jepang untuk Yoongi.

Sedangkan Yoongi? Apa yang dia berikan untuk Jimin?

 _Nothing._

Yoongi tidak memberikannya sesuatu dikarenakan saat itu dia sedang sibuk untuk pertunjukkan bersama anggota _underground rapper_ nya dan saat itu Jimin hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak keberatan Yoongi lupa menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya. Atau bahkan Yoongi lupa hari jadi mereka.

Bagi Jimin itu bukan masalah.

Ya, karena Jimin terlalu mencintai Yoongi dan dia tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Selamanya.

.

.

Sebenarnya Jimin dan Yoongi dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat manis. Mereka bisa bersama setelah perjuangan keras Jimin dalam menaklukkan hati Yoongi yang begitu keras bagaikan karang.

Jimin berusaha mati-matian hingga akhirnya Yoongi menerimanya menjadi kekasihnya dan dia pikir usahanya terbayar dengan begitu manis. Yoongi yang ketus berubah menjadi Yoongi yang manis saat di depan Jimin dan Jimin mencintainya, terlalu mencintainya hingga Jimin tidak yakin apa yang bisa dia cintai lebih daripada dia mencintai Yoongi.

Kaki Jimin melangkah menyusuri koridor, kepalanya tertunduk memikirkan semua sikap dingin Yoongi padanya. Dia tidak ingin salah paham dan menuduh macam-macam pada Yoongi. Jimin terlalu takut Yoongi akan meninggalkannya karena dia tidak akan bisa kehiilangan Yoongi, dia tidak bisa dan tidak akan bisa.

"Jim!"

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dan dia melihat teman baiknya, Taehyung, tengah melambai padanya penuh semangat.

"Tae? Kenapa?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan dia merangkul Jimin saat sudah sampai di sebelah sahabat karibnya itu, "Kau kemana saja? Klub vokal sepi tanpa teriakan nada tinggimu."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, dia lupa kalau beberapa hari ini dia sudah jarang berkunjung ke klub vokal. "Aku.."

"Sibuk bersama Yoongi? Dasar pasangan suami-istri." Taehyung mencibir main-main dengan bibir yang dimajukan.

Jimin tertawa, "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau jelek."

Taehyung tertawa keras, "Hei, datanglah ke klub hari ini. Ada Seokjin _Hyung_."

Jimin terdiam, Seokjin adalah ketua klub dan rasanya tidak etis bagi Jimin jika dia tidak hadir ke acara itu. Akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang, Jimin memutuskan untuk datang ke klub vokal dengan memberikan anggukan ringan pada Taehyung yang langsung tersenyum lebar dan merangkulnya, menariknya menuju ruangan klub vokal.

.

.

Jimin tidak ingat berapa lama dia berada di ruang klub. Berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang memiliki _passion_ sama dengannya membuatnya lupa waktu. Dia sibuk bertanding nada tinggi dengan Jungkook dan juga menertawakan kemampuan _rap_ Taehyung yang bisa dibilang masih jauh di bawah standar normal _rapper_ umumnya.

Tapi karena wajah Taehyung sangat lucu saat mencoba melakukan _rap_ , Jimin sama sekali tidak keberatan melihatnya berlatih menjadi _rapper_ selama beberapa puluh menit dengan diiringi tawa khas Seokjin _Hyung_ dan juga tawa renyah dan kekanakkan milik Jungkook.

Kaki Jimin yang berbalut sepatu berwarna putih itu melangkah menyusuri koridor universitas yang mulai sepi karena memang hari sudah mulai gelap. Dia melirik arlojinya dan berdecak pelan saat waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul delapan malam.

Jimin mempercepat langkahnya seraya memikirkan menu apa yang sebaiknya dia makan untuk makan malam. Yah, Jimin memang tinggal sendirian dan selama ini dia selalu membeli makanan jika tidak ingin memasak makanan _instant_ seperti _frozen dumplings_ di unit apartemennya.

Langkah kaki Jimin terhenti saat dia mendengar suara-suara dari sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka sedikit. Jimin melangkah ragu-ragu ke arah pintu itu dan mengintip ke dalamnya.

Dan Jimin melihat Yoongi di sana, duduk berhadapan dengan Hoseok dalam jarak yang dekat. Terlampau dekat bahkan hingga lutut mereka berdua bertemu.

Jimin tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan tapi kenapa apapun kegiatan itu harus dilakukan dalam jarak sedekat itu?

Tadinya Jimin masih ingin memperhatikan tapi dia langsung memalingkan pandangannya saat melihat Hoseok tertawa dan mengacak rambut Yoongi dengan gerakan terlampau akrab bahkan cenderung mesra. Jimin memalingkan pandangannya dan memilih untuk meneruskan langkahnya.

Dia akan melupakan kejadian tadi.

Dia akan melupakan apapun yang dilihatnya barusan.

Karena Jimin tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan berani menanyakan itu pada Yoongi.

Dia tidak bisa.

Karena Jimin tidak bisa kehilangan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dan hari menuju perayaan _anniversary_ diantara Jimin dan Yoongi semakin dekat. Jimin masih tidak bisa memastikan apa yang sebaiknya dia berikan kepada Yoongi. Dia sudah membuat lukisan wajah Yoongi. Semacam potret wajah yang benar-benar dia buat dari nol dan hanya mengandalkan goresan pensil serta pewarnaan dari warna-warna lembut yang ada di pensil warna.

Selain gambar itu, Jimin juga berniat memberikan Yoongi surat. Hanya saja dia belum tahu apa kiranya yang sebaiknya dia tulis dalam suratnya. Ini perayaan hari jadi mereka, Jimin jelas harus memberikan sesuatu yang berkesan.

Kaki Jimin bergerak untuk berbelok di koridor dan dia terhenti saat melihat Taehyung yang sedang berdiri bersama pacarnya, Jungkook. Taehyung terlihat tengah menyandarkan salah satu lengannya di dinding di sebelah Jungkook, memenjarakan tubuh Jungkook dan dia terlihat merogoh saku mantelnya.

Jimin berdiri memperhatikan karena penasaran dan dia tertegun saat Taehyung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua. Jimin memperhatikan bagaimana mata Jungkook membulat dan menatap Taehyung dengan raut penuh keterkejutan dan melihat Taehyung yang tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk seraya memberikan isyarat pada Jungkook untuk mengambil kotak kecil yang berada di antara jemari panjangnya.

Jungkook mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya dan setelahnya dia melompat memeluk Taehyung. Taehyung tertawa dan balas memeluk Jungkook, mereka berdua berpelukan seperti anak koala selama beberapa detik kemudian Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan mengambil kotak beludru itu dari tangan Jungkook dan memasangkan benda yang tadinya berada di dalam kotak itu ke jari Jungkook.

Senyum Jimin muncul saat melihat Jungkook yang menatap cincin yang baru saja dipasangkan oleh Taehyung padanya dengan raut bahagia.

Oke, Jimin sudah memutuskan dia akan memberikan cincin sebagai hadiahnya untuk Yoongi.

.

.

Tadinya Jimin pikir memberikan cincin sebagai hadiah anniversary adalah ide yang sangat hebat. Dia berniat untuk langsung pergi ke toko perhiasan untuk membeli cincin untuk Yoongi. Jimin berlari kecil keluar dari kelasnya dan dia tertegun saat melihat sosok seseorang dengan rambut hitam kelam yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah pelan.

Itu Yoongi.

Jimin sudah hapal mati seluruh lekuk tubuh Yoongi dan dia jelas bisa mengenali Yoongi bahkan jika dia melihatnya dari sisi manapun. Senyum Jimin terkembang dan dia berlari menghampiri Yoongi.

"Sayang~" sapa Jimin seraya merangkul Yoongi.

Yoongi agak terlonjak kaget, dia menatap Jimin dan menyikut perut pacarnya itu pelan. "Kau membuatku hampir melompat karena kaget!"

Jimin tertawa, dia mengecup pipi halus Yoongi. "Maaf, kelasmu sudah selesai? Mau aku antar pulang?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin kemudian dia menggeleng pelan, "Aku ada urusan."

"Urusan apa? Ah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan es krim di kedai kesukaanmu? Kita sudah lama tidak ke sana, kan?"

Yoongi menggeleng lagi, "Tidak bisa, Jim. Aku sudah ada janji."

Dahi Jimin berkerut, "Dengan siapa?"

"Hoseok, aku janji mau pergi bersamanya menemaninya membeli beberapa pakaian."

Jimin tertegun, Yoongi itu tidak suka pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan yang ramai. Yoongi benci keramaian. Bahkan Yoongi lebih sering berbelanja di _online shop_ daripada di toko karena dia malas mengantri. Jimin saja tidak pernah mampu membuat Yoongi pergi ke toko bersamanya, jadi kenapa Yoongi mau saat Hoseok yang mengajaknya?

"Jim? Jimin?"

Jimin tersentak, dia berdehem saat sadar kalau dia baru saja melamun dan membuat Yoongi melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah gamang Jimin.

"Ah, maaf. Aku agak tidak fokus."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi, terdengar khawatir.

Jimin tersenyum, "Aku baik, sayang." ujar Jimin lembut, "Ah, kau mau pergi dengan Hoseok, kan? Kalau begitu hati-hati ya. Aku pergi."

Jimin melepaskan rangkulannya dengan perlahan dan dia memberikan senyuman lembutnya pada Yoongi. Kemudian setelahnya Jimin mengangkat tangannya dan melambai canggung pada Yoongi. Dia bahkan tidak memberikan kecupan selamat tinggal seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada Yoongi. Entah kenapa Jimin merasa dia tidak berhak lagi menyentuh Yoongi lebih jauh. Yoongi memang masih kekasihnya, tapi jarak diantara mereka terasa semakin dan semakin lebar.

Menjauhkan Jimin dari Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin tersenyum lebar seraya menatap kotak beludru kecil berisi cincin yang nantinya akan dia berikan pada Yoongi.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka dan Jimin berniat untuk memberikan ini pada Yoongi secepatnya. Senyum lebar Jimin tidak juga luntur seharian ini, dia memang tidak bisa bertemu langsung dengan Yoongi karena dia dan Yoongi tidak memiliki jadwal kelas hari ini.

Dan jika tidak ada kelas, itu berarti Yoongi akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur seharian di apartemennya.

Karena itu Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Yoongi setelah sore. Kalau hari sudah mulai sore, maka Yoongi dipastikan sudah bangun.

Jimin mematut penampilannya di cermin, senyum lebar tidak juga luntur dari wajahnya dan dia dengan bangga memasukkan kotak berisi cincin untuk Yoongi di dalam saku jaketnya. Dan akhirnya setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Jimin melangkah keluar.

Langkah kaki Jimin berjalan menuju motornya yang terparkir di halaman gedung apartemennya dan dia berdecak saat melihat salah satu ban dari sepeda motornya kempes. Jimin menatap sekeliling dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berlari-lari menuju halte bus yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung apartemennya.

Dan sialnya, bus yang ada di halte berangkat begitu Jimin tiba di halte. Jimin berdecak kesal dan menatap jadwal kedatangan bus yang tertera di halte. Helaan napas kesal langsung keluar dari sela bibirnya saat dia melihat bus berikutnya akan datang lima belas menit lagi.

Jimin bergerak untuk duduk di kursi keras yang ada di halte dan baru dua detik dia duduk di sana, ponselnya berdering dengan nyaring dan mau tidak mau membuat Jimin berusaha mencari dimana ponselnya dengan cepat.

"Ya?"

" _Jiminnie?"_

Jimin tertegun, itu suara Yoongi. "Ya, sayang? Kenapa?"

" _Kau tidak datang ke apartemenku?"_

"Aku di jalan, sayang. Aku akan segera sampai di sana."

" _Hmm, benarkah? Bisakah kau datang lebih cepat? Aku memiliki kado untukmu."_

Senyum Jimin langsung terbit begitu saja, "Benarkah? Kado apa?"

" _Kalau kuceritakan padamu sekarang namanya bukan kado, bodoh."_

Jimin terkekeh, ah, sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengar omelan sinis kekasihnya yang manis. Yah, sudah lama, karena belakangan ini Jimin dan Yoongi memang jarang berbicara bersama.

"Aku akan segera sampai, tunggu aku ya."

" _Hmm, baiklah.."_

Jimin memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku jaketnya setelah Yoongi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dia menarik napas dalam dengan raut wajah puas dan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya.

Kira-kira Yoongi menyiapkan kado apa ya untuknya?

Ah, Jimin jadi tidak sabar untuk melihatnya.

Kaki Jimin bergerak-gerak antusias dan dia terus menatap ke arah jalan, menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya ke apartemen Yoongi.

"Mogu!"

Jimin menoleh saat mendengar pekikan khas anak-anak dan dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki bersegeragam TK sedang setengah berlari mengejar anak anjing.

Jimin berdiri dan berlari menghampiri anak itu dan menghentikan langkahnya, "Bahaya, hati-hati."

Anak laki-laki itu mendongak menatap Jimin, dia menuding anak anjingnya yang sedang mengendus-endus pinggiran trotoar. "Mogu!"

Jimin melirik ke arah anak anjing itu, "Biar aku yang mengambilkannya untukmu. Kau tunggu di sini."

Jimin menepuk-nepuk kepala anak kecil itu dan berjalan menghampiri si anak anjing yang masih sibuk mengendus-endus trotoar. Namun sialnya disaat Jimin sudah semakin dekat, anak anjing itu justru berlari menjauh.

"Hei!" ujar Jimin dan tanpa sadar dia berlari mengejar anak anjing itu.

' _Ah sial, aku harus cepat. Yoongi menungguku.'_ Jimin membatin seraya terus berjalan mengejar si anak anjing yang semakin jauh darinya.

Jimin terlalu terfokus pada si anak anjing sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, dia mendengar seorang wanita menjerit dan meneriakkan kata ' _Awas_!' padanya dan saat Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya, dia melihat sebuah truk yang melaju ke arahnya, Jimin tidak sempat menghindar karena truk itu berjarak terlampau dekat dengannya.

Jimin ingat suara benturan keras disusul suara retakan-retakan dari tubuhnya dan juga rasa sakit dimana-mana. Tubuh Jimin terbanting ke aspal dengan keras dan sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, dia melihat si anak anjing yang berlari ke arah anak kecil pemiliknya.

Jimin menarik napas dengan terputus-putus, dia berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya karena dia tahu Yoongi menunggunya. Yoongi menunggunya dan dia juga memiliki hadiah yang harus dia berikan pada Yoongi.

' _Aku harus menemui Yoongi..'_

' _Yoongi menungguku..'_

' _Yoongi..'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berdiri di depan sebuah _brankar_ berisi tubuh kaku Jimin yang sudah dibersihkan dari luka-luka bekas kecelakaannya dengan pandangan kosong. Dia sedang duduk menunggu Jimin di apartemennya ketika tiba-tiba saja ibu Jimin meneleponnya sambil menangis dan mengatakan kalau Jimin mengalami kecelakaan.

Ibu Jimin berada di Busan sehingga Yoongi adalah orang pertama yang berhasil tiba di rumah sakit dan menemui dokter hanya untuk menerima kabar kalau Jimin sudah tiada.

"Ini barang-barang yang dibawa Park Jimin."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah seorang perawat yang memberikan barang-barang yang dibawa Jimin dalam sebuah kantung plastik _ziplock_ pada Yoongi. Yoongi menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara parau.

Yoongi masih berdiri di sana, menatap Jimin yang akan dibiarkan di dalam rumah sakit selama orangtuanya dalam perjalanan dari Busan ke Seoul untuk setelahnya Jimin akan dimakamkan di Busan.

Jemari Yoongi bergetar dan dia meremas plastik berisi barang-barang Jimin semakin kuat. Dan setelahnya Yoongi tidak sanggup menahan airmatanya melihat Jimin terbaring kaku di hadapannya. Yoongi terisak kuat dan mencengkram pinggir brankar Jimin kuat-kuat.

Yoongi tergugu dan air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa dikontrol. Jari kurus Yoongi terulur dan dia menyentuh kulit Jimin perlahan dan tangisannya semakin menjadi saat kulit Jimin terasa begitu dingin di bawah jemarinya.

"Jimin.." bisik Yoongi.

Perlahan Yoongi membungkuk, mendekatkn wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Jimin yang dingin, sangat dingin. Airmata Yoongi jatuh dan mendarat di dahi Jimin.

" _Happy anniversary, Love. I love you."_

 _._

.

.

 _ **Dear my beloved one, Min Yoongi..**_

 _ **Happy second anniversary!**_

 _ **It's been two years, Dear.**_

 _ **Dua tahun sudah berlalu dan aku masih merasa seolah kita baru saja bersama dua hari lalu.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu. Sangat.**_

 _ **Rasa cintaku bahkan sama sekali tidak berkurang bahkan setelah dua tahun berlalu. Aku masih sama, aku adalah Park Jimin yang memujamu seperti dulu.**_

 _ **Yah, aku tahu aku ini bukan pacar yang baik, maksudku aku tidak sempurna. Aku tahu ada begitu banyak orang lain dengan kepribadian, sosok, dan lainnya yang lebih dari aku.**_

 _ **Tapi aku sangat bersyukur Tuhan mengizinkan aku untuk menjadi pendampingmu di kehidupanku sekarang. Kau adalah anugerah Tuhan terbaik yang pernah kuterima dalam hidupku.**_

 _ **Bahkan jika nantinya kita akan berpisah, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku sudah menyerahkan semua hatiku untukmu.**_

 _ **Jadi, jangan khawatir. Aku akan selalu setia padamu, tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.**_

 _ **You do not have to be worry, I'll stay by by your side. Forever. I'd do anything for you.**_

 _ **Love you always.**_

 _ **Park Jimin.**_

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Yoms, ini dia angst untuk #SADENDINGFORLYFE

Kurang sedih kah? Kalo kurang sedih maafkan. Hehe

Tapi semoga kalian sukaa~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

 _ **_Five Years Later_**_

"Yo! Yoongi! Yoongi- _ah_!" Namjoon mendorong ruangan studio milik Yoongi dan tertegun saat melihat ruangan itu kosong. Padahal biasanya Yoongi selalu berada di sana selama nyaris dua puluh empat jam penuh.

"Kenapa, Namjoonie? Mencari siapa?"

Namjoon menoleh ke arah suara halus yang baru saja menyebut namanya dan dia melihat Seokjin, _soloist_ sekaligus tunangannya, sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Yoongi mana?"

Seokjin melirik ruangan studio Yoongi yang terbuka, "Yoongi ke Busan. Apa kau lupa ini hari apa?"

Namjoon tertegun, dia menepuk dahinya dengan keras. "Ya, kau benar. Aku lupa."

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Memangnya ada apa?"

Namjoon mengangkat kertas-kertas di tangannya dan menunjukkannya pada Seokjin. "Album barunya _'Memories pt. 5'_ berhasil meraih _All-Kiil_!"

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, "Benarkah? Itu hebat. Kelihatannya walaupun Yoongi hanya mengeluarkan album tiap tahun di hari dan tanggal yang sama, fansnya tetap setia ya."

Namjoon menatap kertas-kertas di tangannya, "Sudah lima tahun berlalu tapi Yoongi masih tetap dengan konsep awalnya, ' _Memories'_."

Seokjin tersenyum lembut, "Kau tahu pasti alasannya, kan?"

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Ya, semua albumnya, lagunya, didedikasikan untuk satu orang…"

"… Park Jimin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk bersandar di sebuah gundukan tanah tinggi berumput di sebelahnya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah ponsel yang memutar lagu, Yoongi mendengarkan lagu yang mengalun dalam diam dengan mata yang tertuju pada hamparan laut yang terpampang nyata di depannya.

"… _happy anniversary, Love. I love you."_

Yoongi memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukanya perlahan, dia tahu jika lagunya sudah sampai pada bagian itu maka itu berarti lagunya sudah habis. Dia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya setelah lagu berhenti mengalun, _"Happy anniversary,_ Jimin _."_

Yoongi menghembuskan napas pelan dan mengusap gundukan tanah makam Jimin di sebelahnya. "Sudah lima tahun ya, tapi aku masih tidak berhenti membuatkan lagu untuk _anniversary_ kita. Sebenarnya aku juga membuatnya waktu itu, sayangnya kau tidak sempat mendengarnya."

Ya, lima tahun lalu, di hari yang sama, Yoongi sebenarnya berniat untuk memberikan sebuah _mini-album_ untuk Jimin. Dia membuatnya berbulan-bulan dengan bantuan Hoseok dan karena itulah dia menjadi semakin dekat dengan Hoseok. Selera Yoongi bukanlah melodi-melodi yang agak halus dan karenanya dia harus membuat melodinya bersama Hoseok karena dia tahu Jimin suka lagu sejenis _ballad_ atau _pop_.

Yoongi sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, namun ternyata Jimin tidak pernah bisa mendengarkan _mini-album_ pertamanya.

Dan sejak hari itu, Yoongi akan membuat satu album selama satu tahun. Tiap album selalu sama, berisi dua belas lagu, dimana tiap lagu mewakili bulan yang berlalu dan di tiap lagunya Yoongi akan membisikkan kalimat penutup yang sama.

 _Happy anniversary, Love. I love you._

Ketika Yoongi pertama kali memunculkan albumnya, reaksi semua orang adalah terkejut, rata-rata dari mereka bertanya-tanya siapa kiranya pasangan Yoongi sementara sisanya menduga bahwa sosok itu hanyalah sosok khayalan buatan Yoongi.

Yoongi sendiri tidak pernah memikirkan apa pendapat orang lain. Dia tetap membuat album dengan konten yang selalu sama namun diisi dengan lagu yang berbeda. Album yang selalu sama, ' _Memories'_.

Kedua belas lagu buatan Yoongi untuk ' _Memories'_ berisikan mengenai perasaannya melewati bulan itu tanpa Jimin. Perasaannya saat dia mengenang Jimin dan perasaan kehilangannya karena Jimin tidak akan kembali padanya.

Semua lagunya bertema sama, memori diantara dirinya dan Jimin.

CEO agensinya pernah mempertanyakan ini dan meminta Yoongi untuk berhenti dan mulai menulis lagu lainnya. Tapi Yoongi menolaknya, dia bahkan mengatakan akan keluar dari agensi apabila CEOnya mencoba untuk membuat Yoongi tidak lagi membuat ' _Memories_ 'nya.

Dan setelahnya, tahun berlalu, Yoongi masih tetap pada pendiriannya, pada konsep awalnya. Membuat sebuah album yang dia dedikasikan untuk merayakan _anniversary_ nya dengan Jimin.

Yoongi menggerakkan jarinya, mengelus permukaan makam Jimin.

"Jim, aku merindukanmu, sangat. Apa kau merindukanku juga?"

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, dia selalu merilis albumnya di tengah malam di hari perayaan hari jadinya dengan Jimin dan setelahnya dia akan naik kereta ke Busan dan berdiam di makam Jimin seharian penuh, mendengarkan isi albumnya dan juga menceritakan bagaimana prosesnya hingga album itu kembali terbentuk. Selalu seperti itu di hari yang sama selama lima tahun belakangan. Bahkan Yoongi tidak peduli dengan angin musim gugur yang bisa saja membekukan tubuhnya. Dia akan tetap berdiam di makam Jimin seharian penuh dan setelahnya akan menaiki kereta terakhir menuju Seoul, lalu keesokkan harinya mulai menyusun lagu untuk album berikutnya.

Yoongi tidak bisa melupakan Jimin, dan dia amat sangat menyesal saat menyadari bahwa di beberapa hari terakhir sebelum kepergian Jimin, dia justru terlalu fokus pada penyelesaiian _mini-albumn_ ya karena dia mau hasilnya sempurna.

"Jimin.. aku merindukanmu.. tidak bisakah aku menyusulmu ke sana?"

Yoongi tidak mendengar jawaban jadi dia menghela napas pelan.

"Aku lelah, Jim. Bolehkah aku menyusulmu? Aku ingin sekali bersama denganmu. Izinkan aku mempercepat waktuku. Aku ingin menyusulmu.. sekarang."

 **End of The Epilogue**


End file.
